It's the end of the world as we know it
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: One-shot. Kagome returns to present time to find the world destroyed. It's five years before she discovers she may not be alone. M


I got the idea while watching something on the discovery channel...Life after Humans or something like that. Anyway! I'm not sure how much I like this one-shot but it just kept repeating in my head and I had to get it out...

Thanks

* * *

It had been a five years already. Kagome expected a fresh wave of pain and when it came, she braced herself, refusing to cry, knowing if she did, she wouldn't stop. She quickly forced her to calm down. She finished writing the numbers '365' on her paper, marking a year.

Five years ago, it had been a normal day in the feudal era. InuYasha was being a jerk and Kagome was yelling at him. InuYasha decided that he didn't want to be around Kagome when she was being so difficult. He'd taken her jewel shards, determined he wasn't going to let her return until he was ready to talk, and pushed her down the well.

The well had caved in when she got back to present time and she had to use the full force of her shoulder to get burned and destroyed wood off.

When she climbed out, nothing was the same. Her house, the shrine, trees, everything was gone. Tokyo was the same. Gove. Destroyed. Like an atomic bomb had been dropped from the sky.

It'd taken her a long time to finally find out what had happened. Nearly a week later, she'd stumbled upon a newspaper. It warned of possible solar flares that were being predicted. It was worse than they imagined. Everyone was gone. Except her.

Kagome had nothing to do but wait. She sat by the well for three months straight, waiting for InuYasha to finally come get her. She did nothing but cry the whole time. She neither ate nor slept. After three months, she had no choice but to leave. If the well was so destroyed, maybe InuYasha couldn't get through. _Or perhaps_, she thought pessimistically, _he really doesn't want me back. _

She'd used her archery skills she'd developed in the feudal era to hunt. Really, it wasn't hard to get used to living alone, but the empty city was eerie. In five years, Kagome had never once seen another person. Animals were scarce and so was safe food. Somehow, though she didn't know how, she'd survived.

Kagome's hair had grown out, wild and unruly. Finding scissors or knives sharp enough to cut it was hard, so eventually she settled for tying it up with string, twine, or anything else. Clothes that weren't destroyed were rare and most of hers had holes and rips. She ran around in whatever shoes she could find, or even barefoot.

Her day started as any other. She left what remained of her home, ate a breakfast of home grown carrots, and left to scrounge up whatever she could. She paused briefly at the thousand year old tree. Or, what remained of it. The charred stump was all that still stood. She sighed heavily and continued on her way.

Kagome decided to go north, an area of Tokyo that she hardly ever went to. It was the most destroyed but once upon a time, the homes in the area had been beautiful and high class.

An hour later, Kagome found herself on a street she hadn't seen before. Though there were houses that were probably once expensive and grand-that were now destroyed-, one at the far end of the street stood grander than them all. And perfectly intact.

The wrought iron doors had the initials S.T. on either side of the break between the two swinging gates. She walked down a paved driveway, lined with trimmed hedges. Roses and bushes lined the porch that led up to a glass door.

Hesitantly, she went in.

The house was magnificent. Marble floors, chandeliers, and paintings. Statues, fountains, and granite. Everything dusted, polished, and clean. _Someone lives here, _she thought, though she scarily believed it.

She found the grand stair case that reminded her of the one off of Titanic. _How fitting. Tragedies._ She mused bitterly.

The upstairs was as beautiful as the down stairs. Marble columns held up the open floor plan. She saw several grand pianos, each shone so much, her face reflected in them.

Kagome finally stumbled upon a closed door. Behind it, she could hear movement. _Someone's in there_. She thought. Her hand clenched around the crystal doorknob and shook. She opened it.

He was the last person she expected to see. He was dressed different but she recognized him straight away. His golden eyes stared surprised at the girl, clearly shocked to see her as well. His hair hung down, long and white and shining. Sesshomaru.

Kagome couldn't help it. She ran forward, grabbed the demon around the waist and kissed him.

He stood frozen as her lips pressed against his. But Kagome felt him quickly relax, and pull her in. Obviously, he'd been alone and lonely as long as she had.

She pulled away, gawking at him. "How?" she finally whispered.

"This Sesshomaru is a daiyokai," he said in his deep baritone. This sound of his voice sent shivers through her. "It takes much to get rid of me."

"InuYasha?" she asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "The hanyo was gone long before this," he said waving his long fingered hand at the window behind him. "My apologizes, Kagome."

She'd figured as much and the news hardly fazed her. She watched him intently. "You're different," she said. "Not so cold."

"This Sesshomaru was forced to live among humans when the time of demons ended," he replied. "Like yourself, isolation makes me lonely as well. Hearing another voice is good."

"I'm sorry I kissed you," she said blushing. "It's been so long."

"I know the feeling," he said. He cupped her jaw with a large hand. He gently kissed her again.

He led her backwards and she toppled backwards when she hit the king poster bed. His lips found her neck and collar bone. She could feel his fangs graze skin and she assumed he didn't need to hide them when there was no one around. His long nailed fingers sliced through the string holding her hair, running his hands through her tangled hair. Kagome placed her small hands on his broad shoulders, turning her head and kissing his lips. His tongue ran skimmed across her lips. He pulled her shirt over her head and then quickly stripped his. Kagome pressed her hands against his chest, feeling the thick muscles under his pale skin. Kagome had given up bras since no one would ever know. Sesshomaru's hands found them now, squeezing each in big hands that covered them completely.

Her hands ran down her strong forearms. His moved from her breasts down her ribs and narrow stomach and hips. He removed her ripped up pants. Kagome didn't question his movements, since in the back of her mind she knew there was nothing left to lose.

With her help, his slacks hit the floor next to hers. Apparently he had the same feelings about underwear as she did because there was nothing under his pants. Without asking her, her thrust into her, both lost in the moment of finding some alive in this god forgotten world. She moaned at the feeling of someone inside her after so long. Five years was so long. _Too_ long.

Sesshomaru also let a gasp escape his lips. She was tight and silky. He throbbed inside her, forcing another moan to form in the back of her throat. He pulled out completely before thrusting back in. Kagome gasped, eyes rolling back. Maybe it was because of how long it was been, but Kagome was fairly certain she'd never been with someone as good as Sesshomaru; though InuYasha wasn't much of a comparison.

His pace increased. Kagome met him half way, being certain to grind in a little more since she'd quickly discovered it made him growly lustily.

Sesshomaru hit her G-spot, making her writher. She moaned loudly, biting her lip to keep in a scream.

"Go ahead, scream my name," Sesshomaru whispered heatedly in her ear. "No one can hear you." He said chuckling at the irony.

When he hit that oh-so-special spot again, she let out a scream, tossing her head from side to side in pleasure. Sesshomaru started thrusting harder, feeling the building pleasure. Kagome screamed again as her orgasm washed over her. The tightening around his member launched Sesshomaru over the edge as well. He gripped her shoulders, thrusting through the final waves.

He braced himself on elbows, breathing heavily.

Kagome laughed a little. "What do you say at a moment like this?"

Sesshomaru chuckled a little too. "It's the end of the world as we know it."


End file.
